Possession
by Stephanie18
Summary: A Charmed/Buffy crossover. Mostly Charmed though, that's why it's here. When Cole gets possessed, how far will the sisters go to save him? ::Possible sequel. I dunno yet.::
1. Possession Is Bad

Possession  
  
  
A/N: Lets see...it's a BTVS/Charmed crossover (as if that hasn't been done before, right?). Well, first, I'd like to say that I like to pretend that Prue isn't dead, so, hooray! She's alive! It's amazing how we fanfic authors have the power to raise the dead, isn't it? Anyway, I only started watching Buffy (I know, I'm a bad bad person) so if any of the BTVS characters don't seem "themselves" that'd be why. It's more Charmed, but...ah! Enough notes...read!  
  
A/N 2: Um, I'm doing a little something with the past. Angel and Cordy, still in Sunnydale. Anya and Tara, not there. Prue, still alive. There ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I don't own BTVS. In fact, I don't own any part of any TV show. Unless... haha, no.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole were running down an alley, running away from a demon.  
  
"Doesn't have that kind of power, huh?" Prue yelled back to Cole as she dodged an energyball.  
  
"Sorry!" Cole yelled back to her and dove behind a car to avoid an energyball.  
  
"He doesn't have any friends, right?" Piper asked as the sisters joined Cole behind the car.  
  
"I don't think so, but I haven't seen him for fifty years." Cole said, peeking through the car window to get a look.  
  
"Ready?" Prue asked as they saw the demon coming. Everyone just nodded. Prue astral projected behind the demon and he whirled around and smiled nastily at her.  
  
"Now how did you get back there?" He asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Prue said and threw him into a dumpster. She astralled back to her body, then they all continued running.  
  
They spotted a warehouse and went inside to hopefully escape. They walked around, just looking around. Finally, after getting somewhat settled and letting a false sense of security envelope them, they started talking about the demon of the week.  
  
"So, what do you know about him?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well," Cole said. "His name is Raemes. I knew him a while ago, when I was in the Brotherhood."  
  
"Ah, the Brotherhood. Happy times, happy times." Piper said sarcastically and crossed her arms.  
  
"You have no idea." Cole said. "Anyway, he's an assassin for the Brotherhood. He mainly goes after traitors or people who stand in the Brotherhood's way."  
  
"Well that's super." Piper remarked.  
  
"How do we vanquish him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know. It should be in your Book." Cole said.  
  
"Wait. You don't know how to vanquish him, but you brought us along when you first heard he was in town? Oh, that makes sense." Prue said.  
  
"Your powers were enough to hold him off, weren't they?" Cole snapped.  
  
"Let's not start something right now." Piper intervened, always the middle sister. "We have the manor for that. Now, what do we do about...Raemes?"  
  
"Well, Raemes doesn't usually travel alone." Cole said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Prue asked.  
  
"He usually travels with a few upper class vampires. That way if his powers aren't enough..."  
  
"He has somebody else to help him finish the job." Prue finished for Cole.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So, we need a bunch of pointy sticks and a vanquishing potion?" Piper asked.  
  
"Put simply, yes." Cole said.  
  
"I hate to break up the party." A voice said in the darkness. "But I'm going to need Belthazor."  
  
Raemes suddenly came from the shadows, flanked by five vampires and they all looked ready for action.  
  
"Are you going to give up now, or do we have to do it the hard way?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Your a little over you head, girl." Raemes spat, then looked at the vampires. "Go on."  
  
The vampires started advancing toward the sisters and Raemes started toward Cole.  
  
"Why cant you demons learn to just do these things the easy way?" Prue said as she kicked one of the vampires in the side of the head.  
  
"Really!" Piper exclaimed and froze one of the vampires.  
  
"I know!" Phoebe said and levitated, then kicked a vampire in the face. "You would think they would learn."  
  
While the sisters were busy with the vampires, Cole was busy fighting Raemes, without much success. Raemes threw Cold into the wall and walked over to him. Raemes grabbed Cole by the neck and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"You see, brother," Raemes said, leaning heavily on the word 'brother.' "There's a little business that my friends and I need to take care of and we can't do it without you."  
  
At this point, as Cole was becoming weak from the lack of air, the largest vampire walked over to Raemes and handed him a red amulet on a golden chain.  
  
"This will match your true form perfectly." Raemes said and forced the amulet around Cole's neck. "It isn't wise to fight with ones stronger than yourself."  
  
Cole sank to his knees and clutched his throat. Cole felt a searing pain shoot through his entire body and he knew what would happen if he didn't fight it.  
  
"Don't bother," A voice in his head hissed. "I'm going to win."  
  
Cole let out a horrible scream as he changed form. Once Cole was buried in the form of Belthazor, Belthazor smiled and stood up. The vampires stopped fighting the sisters and walked over to where Raemes, Belthazor, and the largest vampire stood. The sisters all stood in shock.  
  
"We have much work to do at the mouth of hell, brother." Raemes said, clapping a hand on Belthazor's shoulder. Belthazor only smiled and looked over to the sisters, then he released an energyball that caused a lighting fixture to collapse and fall on the sisters.  
  
Raemes, Belthazor, and the vampires all took a last look at the sisters, then Raemes and Belthazor shimmered out. The vampires all smiled, then clutched at the amulets that gave them the power to shimmer, and shimmered out. 


	2. The Hellmouth is In Sunnydale, Silly

Leo orbed in the warehouse and took in the scene. He rushed over to the sisters and healed Prue first so she could move the lighting fixture. She threw it off them and Leo healed Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked, sitting up.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe asked, blinking.  
  
"Oh..." Piper muttered and stood up.  
  
"Leo, where is he?" Phoebe asked, standing up too.  
  
"Raemes has Belthazor under his power." Leo said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Prue asked.  
  
"Raemes has an amulet. He put it on Cole and Cole became Belthazor. Belthazor is now willingly working with Raemes." Leo explained.  
  
"How do we get Cole back?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We have to find where Raemes and Belthazor have gone, then we get the amulet and destroy it and Cole will be back." Leo said.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that sounds easier than it actually is?" Prue said.  
  
"Oh because it is." Piper said. "That is our life."  
  
"How do we know where they went?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know. Did they say anything?" Leo asked.  
  
"Raemes mentioned something about that they had much work to do at the mouth of hell...whatever that means." Prue said.  
  
"The mouth of hell? Are you sure?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We've got to look at the Book, now." Leo said urgently and pulled the sisters into a giant "hug" and orbed them to the manor attic.  
  
"Okay, so we look up Raemes?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"That among other things." Leo said.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Vague." Prue said.  
  
"Look up Raemes, The Hellmouth, The Slayer, and vampires." Leo instructed.  
  
"Quite the combination." Prue said and opened the Book. "Okay, Raemes, a demon of the Brotherhood that often works with vampires to help him on his quest of assassinating all traitors of the Brotherhood."  
  
"He sounds like a fun guy." Piper said.  
  
"The Hellmouth...all it says is that vampires and demons thrive there." Prue said. "It's not much of a description if you ask me."  
  
"The witches who wrote your Book didn't have to deal with it, so there won't be much." Leo said. "And the Slayer?"  
  
"Um..." Prue muttered and flipped the pages. "The Slayer is a Chosen One who-"  
  
"I thought we were the Chosen Ones." Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"We're the Charmed Ones, as in the plural sister sense." Piper said.  
  
"Anyway," Prue continued. "The Slayer is basically like us, only in the singular sense."  
  
"And vampires?" Leo pressed.  
  
"Uh, I think we know a little something about vampires." Prue said and shut the Book.  
  
"Right." Leo said. "Anyway, the Hellmouth is where we need to be."  
  
"That's nice." Piper said. "Hey, it'd be nice to know where that was exactly."  
  
"It's in Sunnydale." Leo said.  
  
"That's super!" Prue exclaimed with mock excitement. "We get to go to a place that we've never heard of! Hooray!" 


	3. So, This Is Sunnydale

Piper, Prue, and Phoebe stepped out of Prue's SUV and looked at the town.  
  
"So...this is the mouth of hell, huh?" Prue said.  
  
"That's what the 'Welcome To Sunndydale' sign said. Unless some demon is trying to trick us into thinking this is Sunnydale when it really isn't." Phoebe said.  
  
"Okay, if you're done, where do we go?" Piper said.  
  
"Didn't Leo say we should wait until he got back with his info from the Elders?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"When do we listen to Leo?" Prue asked, looking around.  
  
"Good point." Phoebe said and the sisters set off.  
  
"Where should we go?" Piper asked.  
  
"I say we create some hijinks at the local high school...with sexy results!" Prue joked.  
  
"Okay Funny Woman, lets just go get something to eat." Piper said, pulling her sister along.  
  
"Ice cream!" Phoebe suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"We just passed an ice cream place." Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"That's nice." Piper said.  
  
"No, we need to get ice cream! We do! I haven't had ice cream in-"  
  
"About 72 hours." Prue said, looking at her watch.  
  
"And that is just way too long." Phoebe said and dragged her sisters into the ice cream place.  
  
"There's a Starbucks right across the street." Prue whispered to Piper.  
  
"Caffeine? Prue, it's only twelve o'clock in the afternoon." Piper said.  
  
"Oh come on. Live a little...be bad for once Piper." Prue said.  
  
"You make a good argument." Piper said, then turned to Phoebe. "We're going to head across the street and grab a coffee."  
  
"All right, but you're missing out." Phoebe said.  
  
"Riiiiight." Prue said. "Anyway, we'll catch up with you in five."  
  
Prue and Piper left the ice cream place and headed over to Starbucks. When they stepped inside, Prue sniffed the air.  
  
"Smell that, will you?" Prue said.  
  
"House blend?" Piper asked.  
  
"Exactly!" Prue exclaimed and they got in line behind a dark haired guy.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be on the lookout for," Piper said, then added in a low voice, "the Slayer?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Prue said. "But we really won't know who that is until we can talk to Leo, so I say we enjoy our coffee and Phoebe her ice cream until Leo gives us the info."  
  
"Right. I am not about to argue with the logic that gets me a Frapachino." Piper said.  
  
"I knew as much." Prue said and stepped up to the counter and ordered her house blend and Piper's Frapachino.  
  
"So," Piper said as she and Prue made their way back to the ice cream place where they left Phoebe. "When do you think Leo will grace us with his presence?"  
  
"I don't know." Prue said as she opened the door. "I hope sooner than later, though."  
  
"Prue! Piper!" Phoebe said, waving her sisters over to where she was sitting. Prue and Piper noticed that she was talking to a red head.  
  
"Hey Pheebs." Prue said and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe said. "This is Willow. I just met her."  
  
"No, and here I was thinking that you'd known her since you were five." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Excuse my sisters." Phoebe said to Willow. "They've got problems."  
  
"That's an understatement." Piper said and took a sip of her own coffee.  
  
"Anyway," Prue said, throwing Piper a quick look. "I'm Prue and the Queen of Sarcasm over there is Piper."  
  
"Hi." Willow greeted.  
  
The guy that was in line in front of Prue and Piper at Starbucks suddenly came through the door and walked over to Willow.  
  
"Xander, this is Prue, Piper, and Phoebe." Willow introduced.  
  
"Hi." Xander mumbled. "Willow, I have to talk to you."  
  
"O-kay." Willow said, then walked with Xander near the door and they began talking.  
  
"Well, that was certainly odd." Piper said.  
  
"His hair looks familiar." Prue said.  
  
"His hair? And this from the woman who-"  
  
"That's enough out of you." Prue said, cutting Piper off. "I see the caffeine was a bad idea."  
  
"No!" Everyone heard Willow suddenly exclaim. Xander only nodded. "I'll see you later Phoebe! Bye!"  
  
Willow then left with Xander.  
  
"Well, I wonder what that was about." Phoebe said. 


	4. Prue And Piper Are Hopped Up On Caffeine

"I'm an airplane!" Piper screamed and ran into the street with her arms stretched out.  
  
"Well I can fly!" Prue yelled and jumped off the curb.  
  
"Way too much coffee!" Phoebe exclaimed, following her sisters.  
  
"There's no such thing!" Piper exclaimed and threw her arms up.  
  
"Gottagogottakeepmovinggottagogottamovegottagoooooo!" Prue said in one breath.  
  
"Okay, you two need to relax." Phoebe said as her sisters doubled over, laughing.  
  
"Relax? We're relaxed." Piper said, laughing.  
  
"Mimble wimble!" Prue exclaimed and she and Piper fell onto a small patch of grass, laughing hysterically.  
  
"I am never letting you two drink coffee ever again. It's worse than fairy dust!" Phoebe exclaimed and crossed her arms, trying to look serious.  
  
"You look like you've got a stick up your - hey, what was that?" Prue asked, sitting up and suddenly getting serious.  
  
"I dunno." Piper said, sitting up as well. "Maybe it was the Wooooogie man!"  
  
"That's not funny!" Phoebe said, glaring at Piper.  
  
"No, I really heard something." Prue said.  
  
"What would be out at," Piper said, then looked at her watch and continued. "Almost midnight?"  
  
"Only evil things I'll bet." Phoebe said.  
  
The sisters all got up and crept toward the entrance of what they now saw was a cemetery.  
  
"Demon central." Phoebe whispered as the sisters crept along in the darkness.  
  
"Buffy!" They heard someone yell.  
  
The sisters all looked at each other, then ran toward the scream. When they got there, they saw Raemes, four vampires, and Belthazor. Belthazor was holding a blonde girl in the air, clutching her neck.  
  
"Oh!" Prue exclaimed and moved her hand forward, causing Belthazor and the girl to fly a few feet back.  
  
"You!" Raemes snarled at the sisters.  
  
"Yes, us." Prue said. "Did we crash the party?"  
  
"Kill them!" Raemes commanded and the vampires rushed toward the sisters.  
  
One vampire tried to tackle Phoebe, but she levitated and kicked him to the ground. Someone tossed her a stake and she staked the vampire.  
Another vampire rushed for Prue, but she astral projected and grabbed a stake from the ground and staked the vampire, then astralled back to her body.  
Another vampire went to Piper, but she froze him and Phoebe tossed her a stake. Piper immediately staked the vampire and threw the stake to Prue and Prue staked the last vampire. Phoebe walked a few steps forward and looked straight into Belthazor's eyes.  
  
"Cole, I know you're in there." Phoebe said. "Cole, you have to fight him. Don't let him win."  
  
Belthazor just stared at Phoebe, then shimmered out with Raemes. Phoebe's head drooped dejectedly and her sisters walked over to her and each put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It'll be okay, Pheebs." Prue said.  
  
"Yeah." Piper agreed. "We'll vanquish Raemes and get that amulet and then Cole will be back."  
  
The sisters were saying a few more comforting things when Leo orbed in. Phoebe's mood had picked up a bit and Leo looked around.  
  
"You missed the action." Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, vampires everywhere." Prue agreed. "We kicked ass."  
  
"I was told. You weren't alone, were you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, no." Piper said. "There was a girl and I'm guessing some others. They gave us the stakes to dustify the vampires."  
  
"I'm guessing they're still around." Leo said.  
  
"Yeah, we're still around." A voice said from behind Leo. Then, the blonde that Belthazor was choking stepped out from the shadows, followed by a small group. "What are you?" 


	5. We're Witches

The sisters and Leo all just stared at the small group in front of them. The sisters immediately recognized Willow and the guy that had dragged her out of the ice cream place.  
  
"Well, you saw our powers, so we aren't going to lie." Prue said. "We're witches...the Charmed Ones to be exact."  
  
"The Charmed who?" The blonde asked.  
  
"The Charmed Ones, we're the most powerful witches of all time." Prue said. "I thought everyone knew this."  
  
"Um, not everyone knows." Leo said. "Only selected people on our side and the other side know about you. The side they're on, they aren't aware."  
  
"All right, I just need to know if you're evil." The blonde said.  
  
"Us? Evil?" Piper scoffed.  
  
"Well, there was that one time." Prue reminded her.  
  
"Oh yes." Piper said.  
  
"I think we should all introduce ourselves." Leo said.  
  
"Right. That'd be good." Piper said.  
  
"Well, I'm Prue." Prue introduced.  
  
"Piper."  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"Well, I'm Buffy." Buffy introduced. "This is Xander, Angel, Willow, and Cordelia."  
  
"Buffy's the Slayer." Leo said to the sisters.  
  
"How did you know that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm Leo, the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. The job allows me to...know a lot of things." Leo explained vaguely.  
  
"That's super." Xander said.  
  
"Leo," Piper said, drawing Leo's attention back to the sisters. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"You've got to find them again." Leo said.  
  
"Great, just great." Prue mumbled.  
  
"You know who those big ugly demonic guys were?" Willow asked.  
  
"We know one of them extremely well." Piper said.  
  
"How well?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm dating him." Phoebe said.  
  
"Really? Now, how exactly does that work?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Now isn't the time." Buffy said to Cordelia.  
  
"Right, sorry." Cordelia said.  
  
"Which one are you dating?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, and why? No offense, but he's...ugly." Willow said.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Willow said, raising her hands in surrender.  
  
"I'm dating the one that was trying to choke you." Phoebe said to Buffy. Then quickly added, "He isn't like that all the time. Just when his demon half takes control."  
  
"Excuse me? Demon half?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, Cole is half human, half demon. It's this whole big thing from his childhood. Very difficult to explain." Phoebe said.  
  
"Anyway," Prue said, trying to bring the conversation back to the demons of the present. "We have to find Raemes, get the amulet off Belthazor so that he'll be Cole again and all will be right with the world."  
  
"This week anyway." Piper added.  
  
"Um, they're calling me, so..."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Piper said, pointing at Leo. "You are not leaving us right now."  
  
"I'm sorry Piper, but when the Elders call, I kinda have to go." Leo said. Before Piper could say anything else, he orbed out.  
  
"You should know, it won't be pleasant when you get back!" Piper yelled to the sky.  
  
"They're married." Prue whispered to Buffy and her group.  
  
"Oh." They all said together.  
  
"Okay, any ideas on getting Cole back to normal?" Phoebe asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I think we may know someone." Buffy said. 


	6. Ten Dollar Bet

As they were walking out of the cemetery, they all decided to start up a small bet. They decided to see which group had more odd experiences. So far, the sisters were winning.  
  
"Okay, okay. I got one." Prue said. "My astral body took over my mind and started astral projecting to a bar and ruined Piper's wedding, but that isn't all...my astral body was convicted of murder."  
  
"I can say that has never happened to me." Buffy said. "I did however, fall for a vampire."  
  
"Was he trying to kill you at the time?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"And did you say that you van - killed him when you really didn't because you let him go because you were convinced he was really good and wouldn't hurt the people you love?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I thought so." Phoebe said. "One up for the Charmed Ones!"  
  
"Have you ever dated a werewolf?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, no." Phoebe said.  
  
"One for us!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"Have you ever...oh! Have you ever had your boss turn out to be two demons that are really trying to kill you?" Prue asked.  
  
"No." Buffy said.  
  
"One up for us!" Prue said.  
  
"Oh, well...have you ever died and brought back to life?" Buffy asked. Each of the sisters each looked at each other and began to laugh.  
  
"Only about three or four times...each." Prue said through her laughter.  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Xander said. "Are you immortal or something?"  
  
"Hardly. We've just got...connections." Piper said.  
  
"Okay, did you ever know someone who went crazy and joined the mayor in an evil scheme?" Xander asked.  
  
"No." The sisters said together.  
  
"Well then, one for us." Xander said.  
  
"Okay, that's it. We're bringing out the big guns now." Phoebe warned.  
  
"Oh really?" Buffy asked. "And what would those be?"  
  
"Ready?" Phoebe asked her sisters. "One...two...three, Prue go."  
  
"I have seen the Angel of Death and he even helped me come to terms with my mother's death." Prue said.  
  
"I was dating a guy and he turned out to be a warlock that wanted to kill us." Piper said.  
  
"I was burned at the stake in the future." Phoebe said.  
  
"I was once turned into a man." Prue said.  
  
"We each got infected with one of the Seven Deadly Sins. I had Gluttony, Prue had Pride, and Phoebe had Lust." Piper said.  
  
"We got pulled into the past to help our very great ancestor be born." Phoebe said.  
  
"I once went back into the past to save Phoebe, because she was dying due to the fact that she had become magically linked with a guy from the past, who had gotten shot." Prue said.  
  
"I got a power that I couldn't control for a while and ended up blowing a lot of things up and involuntarily knocked Prue out." Piper said.  
  
"We once turned Prue into a dog and then I ended up turning into a banshee." Phoebe said.  
  
"I was once turned into an empath and I felt all emotions of everyone around me and almost self destructed." Prue said.  
  
"And I-"  
  
"We get it." Buffy said. "You win."  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Xander each gave the sisters ten dollars just as they reached a house.  
  
"Easiest thirty bucks I think we ever made." Phoebe said.  
  
"Do you go around doing that for money?" Xander asked.  
  
"There isn't exactly a lot of people we could do that with." Prue said.  
  
"Giles." Buffy said as the door opened. "We've got some people for you to meet." 


	7. Research? That's A New Concept

Once in Giles' house, Buffy explained the situation to Giles and he immediately grabbed his coat.  
  
"Where are we going?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"To the library." Giles told her.  
  
"The library? Like, a big place with books?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes, that is usually the description of a library." Giles said as he put on his coat and opened the door.  
  
"Okay, but why are we going to the library?" Piper asked as everyone left the house.  
  
"To do research." Giles said. "You can't very well go at this blind sided."  
  
"Blind sided works for us." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah," Prue agreed. "We're not the researching type of girls."  
  
"You don't research what you're going up against?" Willow asked. "How do you not get killed?"  
  
"Well, we have our Book Of Shadows." Phoebe said. Then added, "It's like a big demon dictionary, glossary thing."  
  
"Where can we get one of those?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We got it from our ancestors and I'm guessing that none of you has witch ancestors that wrote you a big demon book, so I guess you don't get one." Phoebe said.  
  
"That doesn't seem fair." Xander said.  
  
"Nothing in life is fair... ever." Piper mumbled.  
  
"Aw, someone's just bitter that the Elders don't approve of her marriage." Prue said teasingly and put an arm around Piper's shoulders.  
  
"The unspeakable wrath part... don't forget the unspeakable wrath." Phoebe said.  
  
"You and the unspeakable wrath." Prue muttered. Buffy and the others stared at the sisters oddly.  
  
They continued walking until they reached the school.  
  
"All right, I know I haven't been to a library since ninth grade, but I know this isn't a library." Phoebe said.  
  
"It isn't." Giles told her and unlocked the door. "The library's inside."  
  
"Plus this place is just as good." Xander said and walked inside. The sisters shrugged and followed everyone in.  
  
*****  
  
"Ugh!" Xander exclaimed and shut a book. "Raemes isn't in any of these."  
  
"To be honest, I didn't expect him to be." Giles said.  
  
"Then what are you reading over there? You seem all interested." Xander said.  
  
"Aw, look." Piper said, standing behind Giles and reading what he was reading. "He's reading about us."  
  
"I'm touched." Prue said and turned in her chair.  
  
"I was just curious." Giles said and put the book on the table so everyone could see.  
  
"All right, I am officially bored." Cordelia said. "Can't you guys do this stuff? It's so bor-"  
  
But Cordelia didn't get to finish.  
  
"Piper, you're not supposed to freeze innocents." Phoebe said.  
  
"Sorry, but she was getting annoying." Piper said.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Willow asked.  
  
"My power." Piper said.  
  
"You're lucky you didn't blow her up." Prue said.  
  
"Would it have been such a loss?"  
  
"Xander." Buffy warned.  
  
"Oh, you know you want it to happen too." Xander said.  
  
"I found something."  
  
"Ah!" Phoebe shrieked and turned around. It was Angel. "Sorry, but you scared me. The whole creeping in the shadows thing... I am so over that."  
  
"Just ignore her." Piper said.  
  
"Okay, well," Angel said and put the book on the table. "it says that Raemes was in the Br -"  
  
"Brotherhood of the Thorn." Prue, Piper, and Phoebe finished for him.  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Angel said then handed the book to Prue.  
  
"Yep, we knew all this." Prue said after she read it over.  
  
"Well, there is only one thing to do in this situation." Phoebe said.  
  
"What's that?" Willow asked.  
  
"Leo!" The sisters yelled. Leo orbed in.  
  
"Need something?" Leo asked with a nervous smile.  
  
"Why yes, we do." Piper said.  
  
"Raemes. Info." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, the Elders don't know much, but - is she frozen?" Leo asked, noticing Cordelia. Piper avoided his eyes.  
  
"Maybe just a little." Piper said emphasized 'little' with her fingers.  
  
"Piper, you can't just freeze people." Leo said.  
  
"Fine, but you see how annoying she is." Piper said and unfroze Cordelia.  
  
"--ing. Hey, what happened?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Piper froze ya." Prue said.  
  
"Okay, can we focus? I can see you people have problems with that." Xander said.  
  
"Problems with focusing?" Phoebe repeated.  
  
"Phoebe and I may have focus issues, but Prue is Miss Focus." Piper said.  
  
"Focus!" Prue said.  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"Piper!"  
  
"Okay, so - Raemes." Buffy said to Leo.  
  
"Well, what we do know is that he's trying to summon some big Hellmouth demon." Leo said.  
  
"Why does he need C - Belthazor?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well..." Leo hesitated. "The spell he's using requires... the blood of the demon Belthazor."  
  
"So, he's just going to like knick him with a knife, right?" Phoebe asked, worried. "Please tell me he's going to be all right."  
  
"He needs to be bled dry." Leo said sadly.  
  
At that moment, the sisters went into full-on work mode. 


	8. We'll Save Him

"Vanquish?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Stakes?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Phoebe, we will save him. We've done it before." Prue said and put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Then her warrior mode kicked in. She removed her hand from Phoebe's shoulder. "Let's go."  
  
"Who put her in charge?" Cordelia whispered.  
  
"Shut up." Buffy hissed.  
  
The group, minus Giles and Leo who were at the library looking up anything useful, all walked to the cemetery and stopped in the middle.  
  
"Why are we here anyway?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Cemeteries are demon magnets." Phoebe said. "They can't be traced by Zotars or other demons here. Very hard to find them here."  
  
"Map." Prue said. Phoebe gave her the map. "Crystal." Piper gave her the crystal and Prue began to scry.  
  
"What's she doing?" Xander asked.  
  
Piper started to answer, but Willow piped up.  
  
"She's scrying. I've only read about it; never tried it." Willow said.  
  
"Oh you should." Phoebe said. "It really saves time."  
  
Buffy walked over and tapped Phoebe on the shoulder. Phoebe was hit with a premonition.  
  
//The group was in a battle. Buffy turned to look at something and Raemes threw an energyball at her.//  
  
Phoebe gasped and looked into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"What did you see?" Piper asked.  
  
"Buffy... she... Raemes threw an energyball at her. I didn't see what happened." Phoebe said.  
  
"Found them." Prue said.  
  
Prue showed them all the map.  
  
"That's the Bronze." Cordelia said.  
  
"Near it." Angel said.  
  
"Whatever." Cordelia sighed.  
  
"What exactly is our game plan? We do have a game plan, right?" Xander asked.  
  
"What is it with you people and planning?" Piper sighed.  
  
"Sorry, but we happen to like living." Xander said. "No offense Angel."  
  
Angel just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Guys, can we go please?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We'll save him." Piper said.  
  
"I know." Phoebe said quietly and they were off.  
  
*****  
  
"The sewer?" Cordelia said and looked down the open manhole.  
  
"You can stay up here with the vampires if you want." Prue said as she climbed down.  
  
"Yeah Cordy, I'm sure they won't bite you. You're oh-so-scarey." Xander said.  
  
"Can you two please not fight for like five minutes." Buffy said then went down the manhole.  
  
Cordelia looked on as each person in the group disappeared down the manhole. She heard a noise and hurried down herself.  
  
"You guys, wait up." Cordelia said.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Willow hushed her.  
  
Cordelia moved her head mockingly then followed the group. After a few minutes, they decided it would be best for them to try scrying again, so Prue pulled out the map and crystal.  
  
"Like I said before, who put her in charge?" Cordelia said.  
  
"Nobody put her in charge. She just doesn't want anyone getting hurt! She's putting herself on the line for a little snob like you, so shut it!" Phoebe said only loud enough for Cordelia to hear. Cordelia was silent for the rest of the way.  
  
"In there." Prue said, pointing to a door in the wall.  
  
"So, who's gonna be the shock troops?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Me." Prue said. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Me too." Buffy said.  
  
"And me." Angel said.  
  
"Hey, I can freeze. Me." Piper said.  
  
"Me definitely." Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm there." Willow said.  
  
"Count me in." Xander said.  
  
Everyone waited for Cordelia to chime in during this brave group moment, but she stayed silent. Buffy rolled her eyes and gave Cordelia a stake.  
  
"Don't do anything unless you have to." Buffy said. Cordelia bit her lip as everyone turned and got ready to walk to the door.  
  
"Wait." Cordelia said. Everyone turned to look at her. "Count me in."  
  
"Certainly brave of you Cordy." Xander said. Cordelia shrugged.  
  
"I really won't have to do much, with all the superheros." Cordelia said, then Buffy kicked down the door and they all poured inside. 


	9. Good Vs. Evil

Raemes stopped mid-ritual and looked at the interruption.  
  
"Don't you people ever get tired of this?" Raemes asked.  
  
"Saving innocent lives?" Prue said. "Not really."  
  
"Kill them!" Raemes roared. About a dozen vampires and demons advanced on the group.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper froze as many vampires as she could, then everyone with a stake took care of them.  
  
"Somebody get Raemes!" Prue yelled and staked a vampire.  
  
Angel went forward and punched Raemes. Raemes roared and punched Angel back, sending him flying across the room.  
  
"I've taken Belthazor's strength." Raemes said in a deeper voice than was his usual. "There's no way you can defeat me."  
  
"Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"The pitiful one?" Raemes asked, then laughed. "Bring the weakling."  
  
Two Grimlocks entered the room from a back entrance, dragging Cole behind them.  
  
"Surprised to see us?" The first Grimlock asked the sisters. The sisters all stared in shock.  
  
"How many times do we have to kill you?" Piper asked.  
  
The second Grimlock locked eyes with Piper and put his hand out. Piper fell to her knees as the life was sucked from her. Xander ran forward and tackled the Grimlock.  
  
"Brave, but stupid." Raemes said as the Grimlock pushed Xander off and began to steal his life.  
  
"How do we kill them?" Buffy asked as Angel went forward to stop them.  
  
"There's a potion." Prue said.  
  
"We'll have to go for good old staking then." Buffy said and ran over.  
  
"Is it possible?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know." Prue said. "Where's Phoebe?"  
  
Indeed, Phoebe, Raemes, and Cole had disappeared.  
  
One of the remaining vampires grabbed Willow, but before he could do anything, Prue used her power to send a stake his way.  
  
"Thanks." Willow said.  
  
"All in a day's work." Prue said, then went over to help the others with the Grimlocks.  
  
"Those guys are a handful." Piper said to Willow and Cordelia. "How about we work on the vampires."  
  
"Okay." Cordelia said and went off.  
  
"I would like to know what possessed her." Willow said, then picked a stake up off the ground and went off the stake some herself.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe yelled. Raemes turned and looked at her.  
  
"What do you want? I'm about to bleed him dry." Raemes said.  
  
"I'm here to stop you." Phoebe said. Raemes smiled.  
  
"Really? Well, come on then." Raemes said.  
  
*****  
  
"Behind you!" Piper yelled. Buffy turned in time and kicked one of the demons away.  
  
One of the vampires grabbed Xander and was about to bite him.  
  
"Xander!" Cordelia yelled and staked the vampire. After it was dust, Xander turned and looked at her. "Well, look what I did!"  
  
Prue used her power to throw one of the Grimlocks against the wall. Buffy went forward and staked him. The Grimlock just yelled out in pain and slid down the wall.  
  
"No dust." Buffy said.  
  
"No vampire." Prue said.  
  
"Slow and painful, just the way I like them to die." Buffy said, then went to help Willow.  
  
*****  
  
Raemes knocked Phoebe into the wall and laughed. Cole struggled and propped himself up on his elbows. He was too weak to even stand.  
  
"Your a witch, right?" Raemes said and grabbed Phoebe by the neck. He lifted her up, her feet dangling. Phoebe grasped at the hand that was choking her. "Go on, use your big, bad power on me."  
  
"Okay." Xander said and smashed a board over Raemes' head.  
  
Raemes dropped Phoebe and looked at Xander.  
  
"Another one who wants to die." Raemes snarled.  
  
"Xander, get out of here!" Phoebe yelled and jumped on Raemes' back.  
  
*****  
  
"Look, I did it again!" Cordelia said as the vampire she staked turned to dust.  
  
"Good for you Cordy." Buffy said as she blocked a punch from a demon, then grabbed his arm and twisted it, sending him to the ground. Then she staked him.  
  
"Ya know, you don't stake everything." Piper said.  
  
"It kills them, doesn't it?" Buffy said.  
  
"True." Piper agreed, then they went after the other evil menaces.  
  
*****  
  
Raemes threw Xander and Phoebe against wall and they crumpled in a heap.  
  
"Pathetic." Raemes said, turning to Cole. "It's sad that these are the people you hope will save you."  
  
"They...will." Cole managed to get out.  
  
"It's sad." Raemes said. "All that hope for nothing."  
  
"I wouldn't say it's for nothing."  
  
Raemes turned and saw Buffy and Prue.  
  
"Yeah, hope isn't lost." Prue agreed.  
  
"Wrong." Raemes said. "I've got the bleeding knife."  
  
He held up the knife and smiled. Prue tilted her head and used her power to pull the knife to her. Prue caught in her hand and looked at Raemes.  
  
"Now, what was it about this knife?" Prue said.  
  
*****  
  
Cordelia staked the last vampire and literally jumped up and down.  
  
"Look at me!" She squealed. Everyone else, covered in sweat and dirt, looked up slowly. Dead demons and vampire dust were everywhere.  
  
"Let's just find the others." Piper said.  
  
*****  
  
"Ready?" Prue asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh yeah." Buffy said.  
  
Prue tossed the knife upward, then used her power to direct it straight into Raemes' heart. Raemes looked down in disbelief and Buffy moved forward like a blur and kicked the knife in further. Thick, black blood oozed from the wound and Raemes fell backward. A light escaped his body and entered Cole. Cole was struck by the light and shook, but then steadied and looked up at Prue and Buffy.  
  
"I feel better." He said and stood up.  
  
The rest of the group burst in, ready for a fight. Cordelia even had her stake raised, but dropped it sadly when she saw there was nothing to stake.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Piper asked.  
  
"He's dead, isn't he?" Prue said. 


	10. Homegoing

The group, minus Angel, stood in front of Prue's SUV and said good-bye.  
  
"We're going to miss you guys." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, those powers really came in handy." Cordelia said. Everyone looked at Cordelia, then forgot about her.  
  
"Angel would've been here to say good-bye to you guys, but the whole daylight thing." Buffy said.  
  
"Right. Well, tell him we said bye." Prue said.  
  
"So, is everything going to be honkey doorey when you get home?" Xander asked.  
  
"Until tomorrow." Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, I bet demons will have overrun the city by now." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, you've got to come back again sometime." Willow said.  
  
"We'll try." Prue said.  
  
"Try? Oh no, we need a 'for positive.'" Buffy said.  
  
"We'll for positive try." Prue said. Everyone smiled and Cole popped his head out of the back-seat window.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks before we left." Cole said.  
  
"No thanks necessary." Xander said.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Cordelia said.  
  
"Well, I guess this is bye for now." Piper said and climbed in the passenger side.  
  
"I guess so." Prue said and went to the driver's side.  
  
"Well, bye." Phoebe said and got in the back, then rolled down the window. Piper did the same. "Thanks."  
  
"Bye!" Everybody called as the car started to drive off.  
  
"So, did everybody see me kick some vampire butt?"  
  
Everybody sighed.  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked as everybody went inside.  
  
THE END 


End file.
